<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Is All The Little Things by spacewitchqueen (vixy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273239">Friendship Is All The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen'>spacewitchqueen (vixy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mentioned Andy | Andromache of Scythia, slice of immortal life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile's first weeks as a new immortal in which she gets to know one of her new friends, her new family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Is All The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jauneclair/gifts">jauneclair</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks after Nile joined the group following the incident at Merrick’s lab, she felt like she’d become better acquainted with Andy, Joe and Nicky, even if she was still nervous around them. After all, they’d had literal centuries to get to know each other, to understand and accept their differences (of opinion, for example). What if she couldn’t overcome that chasm? </p><p>Not long afterwards, Andy asked them for some time alone. Understandably, she needed to process what had happened to her in particular and what it would mean for all of them going forward.</p><p>Nile had to decide if she was ready to be on her own or if she wanted to stay with Joe and Nicky. At first she really could not make up her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them, it was just that she wasn’t sure that they liked her. Maybe they were just polite to her because Andy was there. Would the guys resent her for suggesting Booker should just apologize? Would they rather she left too? Before she could dwell on these thoughts Andy left and Nile found out her anxiety was unfounded. Nicky and Joe were genuinely happy that she was there with them.</p><p> </p><p>While Nicky cooked dinner one evening, Nile and Joe were in the living room. Nile had picked up quickly that the kitchen was out of bounds to everyone —yes, even to Joe— when Nicky cooked. She couldn’t complain. Nile was flipping through the channels on the obsolete TV when she had the distinct impression that someone was watching her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Joe stealing glances her way from time to time. She turned around to confirm her suspicion and a warm feeling spread in her chest. “I thought you only drew Nicky.”</p><p>Joe chuckled and raised his eyes from his work. “As inspiring as my beloved is, I have eyes for the world around me as well.” He leaned towards her and showed her his sketchbook. </p><p>Nile smiled appreciatively taking the book from him, admiring the beautiful drawing he’d done of her profile, seemingly in a meditative stare. “Don’t tell anyone I was just channel surfing, this has a soulful quality to it, as if I was lost in deep thoughts about… immortality maybe?”</p><p>“That is because you are soulful.” Joe smiled. “And artistic. Andy told me you liked her Rodin.”</p><p>Nile nodded. “I still can’t believe she has something like that just lying around in a cave.” She shook her head in mock disappointment.</p><p>“Ah, well. You wouldn’t believe the kind of things someone can accumulate in a lifetime.”</p><p>“A very long lifetime.”</p><p>“Exactly. Sometimes I wish I could’ve kept every single piece of paper I’ve drawn or written on, but it’s just impossible. We would fill up all the safehouses in the world.”</p><p>“So you just leave them behind?” Nile raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“I keep the ones that mean most to me, and I’ve donated some others. Anonymously, of course.” </p><p>“To actual museums?”</p><p>Joe crossed his arms. “You don’t think my art is good enough?”</p><p>“No! It’s not that, I was just wondering. Are there, like, drawings of.” She cocked her head towards the kitchen. “All over the place? I thought that was a big no-no.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘all over the place’. I’ve sent some drawings to small museums and it’s almost always just landscapes or abstract pieces.” </p><p>“And what does Andy think about that?”</p><p>Joe’s shoulders shook with laughter. “She’s not fit to judge since she has spent an inordinate amount of time posing for sculptures and portraits. Perhaps she never considered those would end up in museums but she doesn’t mind that, it’s mostly modern technology she distrusts.”</p><p>“Yeah, not many people would think that a Greek bust depicts an actual, living person.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and typed something on it. “Some people actively search for lookalikes in famous paintings and take photos with them.” She passed the phone to Joe.</p><p>“Really?” Joe laughed in earnest. “I would love to take Nicky to a Renaissance exhibition and have him recreate the poses. But I don’t want to give Copley a headache. Or sleep on the couch for a week.”</p><p>“There are paintings of Nicky? For real?”</p><p>Joe shrugged. “Sure. We’ve met many talented artists through the years, quite a few of them often asked us to pose for them.”</p><p>Nile’s mouth fell open, she was eager to hear everything about it. “There are paintings. Of you guys?” She repeated, trying to come to terms with the idea of casually finding a familiar face in a museum.</p><p>“And sculptures, and God knows what else.” Nicky had materialized behind Joe, his hands on his hips. “Now please come have dinner before it gets cold!”</p><p>Joe stood up. Nile pulled his sleeve. “Oh, you must show me.”</p><p>Joe smiled conspiratorially. “That can be arranged. Remind me next time we’re in Paris.” </p><p>Nile made a mental note of that, she looked forward to having her very own 900-year-old museum guide. She didn’t know it at the time, but Joe was equally fascinated to get the chance to be one.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of nights later, Nile woke up with a start. She checked the time, it was almost 3 in the morning. She turned on her side and fluffed her pillow, and then she heard it again, the muffled noise that had woken her. Someone was pacing outside her room. Her head still heavy with sleep, she didn’t even bother to put on her shoes to go investigate.</p><p>“Joe?”</p><p>“Oh, hey Nile.” Joe looked startled for a second. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”</p><p>“No,” Nile lied. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I have something for Nicky and I’m thinking what to put on the card but nothing is good enough.”</p><p>Nile could have rolled her eyes but she found the situation somewhat endearing. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</p><p>“Any suggestions?” </p><p>Nile yawned and rubbed her eyes, her thoughts very far from anything romantic. “I don’t know. Babe?” She said it jokingly, she expected Joe to laugh and tell her to go back to bed. Instead, Joe seemed to be considering it. He repeated the word under his breath, first with something akin to shock and then with an actual twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Babe.” He nodded and went to sit down at the kitchen table. “Thanks, Nile!” He didn’t look up from what he was writing.</p><p>Nile did roll her eyes but she was amused. “Good night, Joe.” </p><p>If she had known how annoyingly sweet the pet names would become after the babe revelation she would never have suggested it. If Andy asked, she would deny any and all involvement with that development.</p><p> </p><p>Time went by and Andy still hadn’t returned. Nile was getting used to being with Joe and Nicky, she was truly grateful they were kind, good men and they never made her feel unwelcome. Still, sometimes she felt overwhelmed by the enormity of what had happened to her. She wanted to run away or find somewhere to hide or just call her mom. Her mother would know what to do, and even if she didn’t, Nile was sure she would have something wise to say, good advice. And then she would remember that she couldn’t, that it was best for everyone if she just stayed away. But best didn’t mean easy. Sometimes, the smallest things unleashed an avalanche of nostalgia. Like doing her hair.</p><p>Nile was halfway through undoing her braids in front of the bathroom mirror when tears blurred her vision. She tugged on a strand in frustration and sobbed louder than she thought she would. She went to close the door but Joe was already standing outside.</p><p>“Need some help?”</p><p>Nile shook her head. “I got this.” She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s just. My mom. She used to do my hair and I never thought. The last time she did it would really be the last time.”</p><p>Joe pulled her into a hug. He didn’t say anything, didn’t ask her to keep talking, didn’t tell her to stop crying. They stayed like that for several minutes.</p><p>“Sorry,” Nile said, taking a step back.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Joe gave her a reassuring smile. “Now let’s see.” He led her to the living room, motioning for her to sit on the carpet in front of the couch so he could help with her hair. They sat in silence for a while.</p><p>“Does it ever get any easier?” Nile asked in a soft voice.</p><p>“Sure, you just need some practice.”</p><p>“I don’t mean the hair, I mean…” she waved her hand around. “All of this.”</p><p>“I know. It does get easier.” He finished undoing her braids and started carefully detangling her hair with his fingers. “You are adaptable, you will thrive. I won’t promise that one day you’ll stop missing your family, your loved ones, but one day those memories will come to you without pain.” </p><p>“Joe?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome.” He patted her shoulder. “Now let me show you how to properly moisturize your hair.”</p><p>Nile laughed. “Okay. Only because your curls are glorious.”</p><p>“Family secret.” Joe winked.</p><p>“Your family?” Nile asked.</p><p>“Our family.”</p><p>"Our family," she repeated. Nile liked the sound of that. Maybe she was just getting to know them but she knew she had all the time in the world for that, and even now the words felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays! I hope you like this (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>